


Destiny's Darling

by Yulyeong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Merlin AU, merlin/supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulyeong/pseuds/Yulyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Modern!Supernatural AU. Camelot's finest have finally risen with no memories of who they were in their past lives. Now, Arthur and Morgana Pendragon have become hunters of the supernatural, with their apprentice Mordred, and make it their job to hunt down and kill anything supernatural in the United States, which just happens to be where Merlin lives currently, as a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's me again. If you didn't know, this is a Merlin Modern!Supernatural AU, where the characters of Merlin live in the world of Supernatural in the future. Meaning, Arthur was brought back to the land of the living in 2014, where Merlin lives as a witch. If this chapter confuses you, DO NOT FEAR, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A GOOD OLD FLASHBACK. The next chapter will clear up some of your confusion, I promise. I hope you enjoy, and comments are VERY welcome. If you don't comment, how will I know you like it?

Creeping through the abandoned building, the muzzle of the silver gun pointed directly in front of him, Arthur Pendragon and his sister, Morgana, approach the shadow at the end of the room. "Don't move, witch."

The shadow spins around, stepping into the light, revealing the pale face of the dark haired witch that the hunters were hunting. His eyes widen and he takes a step forward, panic evident in his voice. "Wait, please-"

"I said don't move!" Arthur yells, raising his gun to point directly at the witch's heart. Disgust flutters through him as he notices the way that the witch flinches back and looks at him with hurt, lower lip trembling in fear. "Take another step and I'll blow your head off."

"No, I promise, I'm not a bad witch!" The dark haired boy begs, dropping to his knees in front of the hunter and holding his hands out, palms up. He glances at the dark haired woman who stands behind the blond hunter pleadingly, chest rising and falling swiftly. "Please... just let me show you..."

"There's no such thing as a good witch" Arthur snarls, stepping forward and pressing the barrel of his gun against the boy's temple. The boy doesn't move, just bows his head in defeat, a soft choking sound coming from him as he whispers something. Eyebrows furrowing in confusing, Arthur leans closer, trying to catch the words, but the witch falls silent. A single silver tear slips down the boy's porcelain skin, dripping off his chin to splatter on the dust coated wooden floor.

"Come on, Arthur. Look at him. Does he look like he could massacre a whole town overnight?" Morgana asks softly, her eyes softening as she looks down at the boy, completely at their mercy. Placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, she arches an eyebrow. "What harm could come from him showing us something? You know I can protect us from anything he tries to do."

Keeping his gun trained on the witch, Arthur, before sighing and shaking her hand off. "Fine. But if you try one suspicious thing, I won't hesitate" he warns, taking a step back and lowering his gun. He trusts his sister, the psychic, to be able to foresee any malicious intent from the boy.

"Come here sweetie," Morgana coos, dropping to her knees in front of the boy and holding her arms open to him. Sympathy courses through her heart, making it stutter in pain as the witch flinches away from her reach before looking up under messy bangs, uncertain. She smiles reassuringly, lowering her arms and instead holding a hand out for him to take. "What's your name, honny?"

"Merlin" the boy whispers, slowly reaching a delicate pale hand out and slipping it in the huntress's.

Her smile brightens and she slowly stands up, so not to spook the boy, and pulls him up by the hand she now grasps, rubbing reassuring circles on his skin. "That's a beautiful name, Merlin. I'm Morgana Pendragon, and this jerk is my brother, Arthur."

"Wait- Merlin? As in, the Merlin? Camelot's Merlin, with the dragon and the beard and the sword?" Arthur interrupts, shoving his gun back into the waistband of his jeans without noticing and staring at the witch with wide, curious eyes.

An amused twinkle shines in the witch's blue eyes and he grins. His cheeks flush a shy pink under Arthur's scrutiny. "The one and the same."

Morgana glances between her brother, who gapes at the witch, and Merlin, who looks back at him under lowered lashes, a small smile playing on her lips. "So... you must be really old."

"Older than I'd like to admit" Merlin answers bashfully, his blush darkening as he glances at Morgana and tugs at his hand. She laughs softly and frees his hand, instead crossing her arms across her chest.

Arthur shakes his head, pursing his lips. His eyes harden as he takes in his sister's automatic ease around the boy, the witch, that could be dangerous. "What were you going to show us, Witch?"

Merlin flinches and steps away from the hunters, slowly clasping his hands in front of himself, holding them out in front of his body so that the two hunters can see his every movement clearly. "I don't have dark magic. I don't use dark spells or any satanic powers" he whispers, concentrating on his hands. His eyebrows furrow in concentration before he relaxes, a small smile lighting his lips. "My magic is pure. I was born with it." With his words, he opens his hands. A glowing blue butterfly flutters out of his hands, flying around the two hunters before slowly making its way out the broken window and into the starry night.

The hunters watch the butterfly disappear in silence, Morgana's eyes blown wide in wonder and Arthur's in amazement.

"That... that was beautiful" Arthur whispers, slowly turning to the witch again. He inspects the boy closer, his pale skin that nearly glows in the moonlight, those deep, soulful blue eyes, and the pouting red lips that beg Arthur to accept him.

"Morgana!" A youthful male voice yells, concern evident in his voice.

Morgana's eyes widen and she glances at Arthur. "I'd better go reassure Mordred that Merlin hasn't killed us" she says, glancing out the window and giggling softly at the sight of the younger hunter apprentice. She looks back at her brother, narrowing her eyes. "Can I trust you not to murder the poor boy, Arty?"

"Of course" he sneers back, watching as Morgana rolls her eyes and slips out of the room, calling to the distressed boy waiting outside the house. He turns back to face the witch, running a hand down his face and sighing. An awkward silence falls over them, and he motions to the boy. "So... Merlin..."

Merlin shakes his head, eyes downcast in a pain so ancient that it tears at Arthur's heart. "Look, Arthur, I know that you won't just let me go free. You've never been one to let sorcery live, so... do whatever you need to do..."

Arthur's eyes widen and he steps towards Merlin, heart stuttering in shame. That was exactly what he planned on doing. Killing the witch, despite the fact that the boy obviously has pure magic, magic that could do no harm, and then go and tell his sister and her adopted son that the boy attacked him. Something in him struggles against it, tears and suffocates him, but he pushes it down, along with the pain, and slowly reaches for his gun, drawing it. His father warned him not to be fooled by petty tricks and pretty faces, and he certainly won't be fooled by this one. Even if its honesty shines clear through like the northern star. "It's nothing personal, Merlin."

"It's everything personal, Arthur" the boy mutters back, another tear forming in his eyes as he flinches away from the hunter, back into the darkness.

"What do you-" Arthur starts, but quickly shuts up as Merlin's head snaps up, eyes narrowed in anger and pain, a gold tinge in the blue.

"Did you ever stop to think about anything other than my magic? Like, the fact that your name is Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, and you have a sister named Morgana. Who adopted a boy named Mordred. What does that sound like, Arthur?" The witch hisses, taking a step back into the light and gesturing to the broken window, where Morgana and Mordred stand outside, laughing and throwing snow at each other as they await her brother to come down and introduce the witch. "I knew you'd forget, but I didn't think you'd completely stop feeling."

"Merlin-"

"Just do it, Arthur" Merlin hisses, closing his eyes as the silver barrel of the gun flashes in the moonlight.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Morgana, what do you think is taking Arthur so long?" Mordred asks, running a hand through his curly hair in an attempt to shake out the snow melting in it. Morgana giggles at him, and he shoots her a dark glare promising retribution later.

"He's probably just threatening the poor boy" Morgana answers, brushing snow off of the shoulder of her winter jacket before looking up at the shattered window, where somewhere in that room Merlin and Arthur are.

Mordred looks at her curiously, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he shakes off the last snow before leaning back against the impala. "This witch… You said he's good?"

"He is. His magic is something so pure, something I've never seen before. And it's beautiful." She whispers, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. Turning back to Mordred, she gazes fondly at the boy leaning against the impala before shaking her head and pulling out the keys. "He seems to have captured my brother's attention already."

Mordred grins, unable to stop himself from laughing at the irony of it. Morgana's brother, who believes that nothing good can come from the supernatural, whether it be vampire, or witch, or demon, or fairy, now has his interests captured by a simple witch. "Really? And here I thought that Arthur was bound to celibacy."

"Maybe he has a kink for male witches with blue eyes and pale skin" Morgana suggests, grinning back

The glint of silver in the window has Mordred pushing off the car and running for the house. "Morgana, he's got his gun out!"

The woman freezes, keys falling from between her fingers as she looks up at the window, not wanting to believe it. She sees the barrel of her brother's gun, a beautiful gun that she herself bought for him for his last birthday, pointed directly at the boy witch's heart. "Arthur, stop!" Morgana screams, tearing after the teenager as fear freezes her veins, making her movements seem slow despite the fact that she's running as fast as she can.

Mordred makes it up the stairs and to the room before she does, skidding to a stop between Arthur and the witch. One look at the witch at the end of Arthur's gun has recognition lighting Mordred's eyes, and without a second thought, he dives and slams his body into the witch's, just as Arthur pulls the trigger.

_________________________________________________________________________

Mordred's cry of pain stops the Pendragons in their tracks. Arthur's gun hangs guilty in his hand, heavy as he stares at the boy clinging to Merlin, unbelieving. Morgana's hand flies up to her mouth, a chocked sob breaking the deathly silence that hangs in the air as her heart stops, unsure of whose blood it is staining the witch's purple jumper. She prays to whichever god is listening that is isn't Mordred's, that it's the witch's blood. Shame flits through her at the thought.

"Mordred" she gasps, pulling Arthur out of his frozen state as she jerks forward, towards the boy as he crumples to the ground in the arms of the surprised witch. Arthur moves to catch her as she trips, righting her before following her path towards the boys slumped on the ground, pool of blood slowly forming around them.

"Get away from him!" Merlin screams, his voice shattering the only window remaining and forcing the two hunters back. He pulls Mordred's head into his lap, tears forming in his eyes as his hands flutter uselessly over the boy's chest, where blood seeps out to join the pool on the floor. "Why would you do that, Mordred? After everything? You should have let him kill me!"

"It's… different now, Emrys… I know… what you did… back then" Mordred blinks past the pain, looking up through foggy eyes at the witch leaning over him. Tears form in the boy's eyes, but he forces the words out, past the blood trickling through his lips, slowly drowning him. "I remember."

"Mordred…" Shaking his head, Merlin's body trembles as he closes his eyes, resting his palms against the hole in Mordred's chest. Leaning over the boy's body, Merlin presses down and forces his magic into the boy's body, tears dripping to mix with blood. "Laetamini in corde suo."

Mordred's body jerks in pain as he screams, arching up into Merlin's touch as his chest glows gold for a moment before he collapses again, breathing hard. His eyes flutter open moments later, blinking away the fog as the pain slowly fades from his body, leaving him acutely aware of Merlin's magic arcing through his veins. "Emrys? Why… why would you…?"

Pulling his hands away from the boy's chest, Merlin leans closer to inspect the faint pink scar now present on Mordred's chest, where the bullet wound was moments before. Merlin lets out a surprised laugh of victory, leaning up and gazing down at Mordred's bright, surprise blown eyes, before he bursts out into hysterical laughter. "It worked. It actually worked. I can't believe it."

"That's the second time Arthur's killed me," Mordred jokes, low enough for only Merlin's ears, and lets out a shaky laugh before pushing Merlin away and slowly sitting up. He flinches at the tingling in his chest, gazing down at the faint pink scar. "It must have cost you a lot of magic to do that, Emrys. Why'd you heal me?"

Merlin shrugs, a small, relieved smile dancing on his lips as he pulls a tissue out of his pocket and offers it to the young boy in front of him. Glancing up under lowered lashes, he watches the Pendragon siblings. They stare, open mouth, at Merlin, something akin to wonder in their eyes. Morgana's gaze is more soft and proud, the panic and terror fading out of her eyes as tears slip down her pale cheeks as she looks down at Mordred before glancing up at Merlin again, grateful. Her brother's look, on the other hand, brings a soft blush to Merlin's cheeks. He quickly looks away, but not before Arthur's hot gaze is burned into his memory, next to the memories from too many years ago. "Like you said, it's different now."

A genuine, sweet smile spreads across Mordred's lips and he accepts the tissue, wiping the blood off from his lips and cheek before folding it and slipping it into his pocket. "People still hunt sorcery though."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you trying to kill Arthur with Morgana now" Merlin jokes, managing to fold himself into a cross-legged position before holding a hand out for Mordred's. Mordred arches an eyebrow, curious, but slips his hand into Merlin's. Merlin flips his hand, pressing delicate fingers into his wrist and feeling for a pulse. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels a steady, strong pulse beneath his fingers. The fondness of seeing Mordred alive after all these years and remembering him, even after what he did to Arthur in the past, invades Merlin, and he leans forward, pulling the surprised boy into a crushing hug. "You have no idea how good it is to have someone who remembers."

"I thought I was going crazy with all these memories, until I met Morgana and Arthur" Mordred gasps, frozen in the witch's embrace for a few moments before he slowly wraps his arms around Merlin's waist. Looking over Merlin's shoulder, at the two Pendragons staring confused at Merlin and Mordred, Mordred shuts his eyes and presses his lips against the witch's ear. "They don't remember, Emrys."

"I know…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

"What are we going to do with him? It doesn't feel right to just… let him go. Not with how… attached Mordred is to him" Morgana whispers, watching the boys in front of her with happiness. It's been so long, that Mordred has kept to himself, not even allowing her or Arthur close to him, and now, at the least likely of times, he finds a friend in a witch that he has known for only a few minutes, who he took a bullet for. Sure, the relationship might be a bit… unorthodox, considering he is training to kill supernatural creatures and he chose a witch to get cosy with, but it warms her heart to see him so open with someone. And the witch genuinely seems to care about Mordred, despite only knowing him for five minutes. "This is the first time I've ever seen Mordred so… happy."

"We can't bring a witch with us, Morgana" Arthur growls, the numbness that seeped into his flesh at seeing Morgana's apprentice injured slowly giving way for a guilt that tears at his spirit like no other.

She spins to glare at her brother, fury tinting her cheeks red as she flings an arm in the direction of the two boys, hissing out softly enough so they can't hear. "Then you will be the one to tell Mordred that his new… whatever they are can't come with us, because I am sure as hell not going to be the one to break that up." She looks back at the boys, at the trembling of the witch as he sags into Mordred, at how Mordred supports the boy's body, resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder and shutting his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "You owe it to him, Arthur. He nearly died protecting that witch. Don't you think that means something?"

Arthur sighs, dragging a hand down his face while slipping his gun back into the waistband of his jeans. He watches the boys, just as Morgana does, and shakes his head, disbelieving. How could Mordred choose to protect a witch? With his own body? He thought he trained the boy better: that no matter how pretty or convincing on the outside, on the inside anything supernatural is a monster. "He'll come with us for the time being," he whispers, guilt gnawing on his heart at the sight of the pool of blood that the two boys embrace in. He turns away, placing one hand against the doorframe. "If nothing else, he'll keep the demons away for a while."

Morgana places a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing, before glancing back to the boys. "Come on, Mordred. We're going back to the motel." Mordred glances up at Morgana, his arms instinctually tightening around the witch. Morgana smiles gently, turning to face them fully and nodding her head towards the stairs. "Merlin's coming too."

The boy relaxes and extracts himself from the witch, slowly getting up before offering Merlin a hand. The witch takes it, and the two boys, covered in the apprentice's blood, share one more solemn look, a few more whispered words, before Mordred grabs Merlin wrist and pulls him towards her.


End file.
